


For England...!

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [19]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. The Great Pact Of Nottingham

**Commander’s Camp. Night.  
** _(Clarke walks out of the Commander’s hut and spots Indra kneeling by a fire pit sharpening her sword.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Indra, aren’t you supposed to be on watch?”  
 **Indra:** _(Frowns, a little offended:)_ “I don’t stand post.”  
 **Clarke:** “Well, where’s Octavia?”  
 **Indra:** “With Lincoln, scouting the perimeter.”  
 _(Clarke stares at her a moment then turns to look at the Commander’s hut.)_  
 ****

**Southern Most Border.  
** _(Octavia stands alone in the darkness awaiting Indra. Behind her in the distance, Ryder appears from behind a tree. Stealthily, he draws an arrow from his quiver and notches it to his bow. Slowly he draws the arrow back and takes aim. Just as he’s about to shoot however, he feels the tip of a sword against his neck.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Icily:)_ “Don’t. Move.”  
 **Ryder:** “I have my orders.”  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t care. This is not happening. _(Ryder hesitates a moment longer then lowers his weapon.)_ Let’s go.”  
 _(Clarke directs Ryder back towards camp, sparing a backwards glance toward Octavia who hasn’t noticed a thing.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Battlements atop the keep. Morning.  
** _(The Sheriff is standing at the edge looking out at the landscape when Gisborne arrives with the scribe.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah. The Great Pact of Nottingham, hm? All drawn up and ready for signature? Safe in your quarters? _(The scribe looks down, meek and frightened.)_ Good. Good. And you’ve told nobody about your work.”  
 _(The scribe shakes his head earnestly.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “The scribe is mute, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Mute? Are we sure? _(Smiles evilly at Gisborne and looks out towards the road.)_ Oh look! _(Points.)_ Look! _(The scribe looks out, leaning over the edge.)_ It’s the Black Knights on their way to the castle to sign the pact! _(The Sheriff pushes him over the parapet. There is silence as they watch him fall to his death below. Gisborne grimaces.)_ Now we’re sure.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(A cloaked Allan walks cautiously through the forest. He lifts up some twigs and leaves to find his cache empty. Robin and the gang are standing on a bluff, watching him.)  
_ **Robin:** “This what you’re looking for?”  
 _(Allan steps out from under the tree and sees Robin, who is lightly tossing the purse up and down in his hand.)  
_ **Will:** “Your blood money?”  
 **Much:** “Betray your friends for a few measly pennies.”  
 **Little John:** “Traitor!”  
 _(Djaq merely looks at him sadly, shaking her head.)  
_ **Allan:** “Look, I’m sorry, all right? I’m really sorry. Really, I never wanted t—”  
 _(A horse neighs loudly. The gang immediately drop to the ground out of sight and Allan flees back into the forest as six horsemen gallop by on the road below, dressed in black cloaks. Djaq, Little John and Allan stand up after they pass; Much and Robin remain squatting, looking down at the road.)  
_ **Much:** “Was that who I think it was?”  
 **Robin:** “That’s the Black Knights headed for Nottingham. What are they up to? _(Looks at Much.)_ I’m going in.” _(Starts to run off.)_  
 **Djaq:** “What about Allan?”  
 **Robin:** _(Stops.)_ “Forget him. He’s dead to us. Meet back at the camp in one hour.” _(Starts again.)_  
 **Much:** “Well, you can’t just decide to go like this and go! _(Robin stops with a flustered shrug and turns around.)_ Without planning? Without us?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, I can.” _(Robin tosses Allan’s purse to Much.)_  
 **Much:** “It’s the Black Knights! _(Robin runs off. Turns to the gang.)_ Why does he do this? Why does he always, always do this?” 

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(There are several dresses laid out on the table. Marian, choosing to wear her hair pinned up today, is picking through them while Gisborne watches.)  
_ **Marian:** “What are these in aid of, Sir Guy?”  
 **Gisborne:** “A bit of colour, for you. I had Isabella choose some on your behalf. _(Noticing Marian’s slight frown at the mention of his sister.)_ She wouldn’t tell me what the problem was between you, perhaps you’d like to tell me?”  
 **Marian:** _(Avoiding the question, playfully:)_ “I’ll answer your question if you answer mine. What are the dresses for?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Playing along:)_ “I was wondering if you’d accompany me to the celebrations today.”  
 **Marian:** “What are we celebrating?”  
 **Gisborne:** “The King’s birthday.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns around, holding a dress limply in her hands and frowning.)_ “What are we _really_ celebrating?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Quietly, scowling:)_ “Does it matter? _(Marian raises her eyebrows and nods slightly and quickly. Folds his arms.)_ It’s the signing of an important document.”  
 **Marian:** “Something tells me it is a document which I won’t approve of.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Stepping towards her:)_ “Well, Marian, you should approve, because this document brings me closer to real power. _(Marian turns her back on him, facing the table again.)_ And that, in turn, benefits you. _(Marian turns her head a bit towards him.)_ Could benefit you… in time. _(Turns and walks back to the middle of the room.)_ Meanwhile, there’s a pretty dress in it for you.”   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Am I so easily won?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Turns back to Marian.)_ “You must be the least easily won woman in England.”   
**Marian:** _(Satisfied, picks up a dress with the intent to give it back to him. Brightly:)_ “Well, if that’s my reputation, then perhaps nobody will mind if I do not attend the celebrations. _(Holding the dress up to him:)_ Could you return these to Is—”  
 _(Gisborne interrupts her angrily as he walks past her to the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I am not a messenger for women at odds with each other! Choose a dress!” _(Opens the door and leaves.)_  
 **Marian:** “Guy.”

_(The door closes behind him. Marian stares after him a bit, then looks down at the dress in her hands. Robin drops from ceiling behind her and she gasps in surprise, then smiles.)  
_ **Robin:** “Ah.”  
 **Marian:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling:)_ “Just dropping in on you.”  
 **Marian:** “I noticed. _(Picking up a dress from the table, flirtatiously:)_ Perhaps you’ve come to watch me try these on?“  
 _(Marian turns to see Robin walking away from her.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Seriously, walking to look out the window:)_ “So, the Black Knights are assembling.”  
 **Marian:** _(Slightly disappointed that Robin is there for information rather than flirtation, she follows him to the window:)_ “Did you hear Gisborne? They’re signing an important document.”  
 _(Robin sees three soldiers loading a body onto a cart below the window.)  
_ **Robin:** “Who died?”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, the Sheriff’s scribe. Fell from the battlements.”  
 **Robin:** _(Bitterly, sitting down under window:)_ “Outlived his usefulness.”  
 **Marian:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Dead scribes? Black Knights? Something tells me we have to find this document.” __  
(Looks seriously at Marian, silently asking for her help.)

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.**  
 _(Marian sneaks down the corridor, leading Robin. She hurries across to a pillar, then motions for him to follow.)  
_ **Marian:** “This is it. The scribe’s room.”   
_(Robin crosses the corridor to the door and she follows. He rests his bow on the jamb, then they hear guards coming down the adjacent hall. Robin quickly pulls Marian against the columns and presses himself into her as the guards walk past. Robin and Marian relax, then as Marian’s head is still turned following the guards’ voices, Robin notices her large hairpin holding up her hair and takes it out. Marian feels her hair fall, reaches back to secure the hairpin and notices it’s gone. She looks at Robin, who’s smiling mischievously.)  
_ **Marian:** “Oh, now you want to play? Robin, this isn’t the time. _(Robin chuckles, shows her the hairpin, then inserts it into the lock.)_ Will that work?”   
**Robin:** “Trust me. _(Slyly:)_ I’ve done this before.”   
**Marian:** _(Being mischievous herself:)_ “With which girl’s hairpin?”   
_(Robin chuckles sarcastically at her wiles as the lock clicks loudly. He grabs his bow, opens the door towards him and follows Marian inside.)_   
****

**Scribe’s chamber.  
** _(Marian steps over to a podium holding a large sheet of parchment. Robin follows and bends over it to read.)  
_ **Robin:** “The Great Pact of Nottingham. **_“We, the undersigned, by the affixing of our seals of office and nobility, hereby undertake to remove King Richard from the throne. By his lasting absence from these shores_** _[speaks faster as his anger rises]_ **_he has demonstrated his scant regard for the welfare of his subjects—”_** This is outrageous!“   
**Marian:** _(Hooks her hair behind her ear and continues reading:)_ ** _"We further undertake to replace the said Richard with his brother, John…_** _(looks at Robin in alarm…)_ ** _prince of the realm.”  
_ Robin: **“The Sheriff is making the Black Knights sign their allegiance.”   
**Marian:** _(Looking over the document:)_ “This is a traitor’s charter.”   
**Robin:** _(Skimming further on:)_ “Looks like the Sheriff has made some new friends. _(Points to names on the parchment.)_ Buckingham, Spencer…”   
**Marian:** _(Also looking at the names:)_ “Winchester? Surely not. He’s an old friend of my father.”   
_(Robin and Marian look at each other, pondering this, then hear a door slam.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne walk down the corridor.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “When the pact is signed, there can be no going back for our friends. _(Chuckles.)_ You know something? I may change the habit of a lifetime and enjoy this party.” _(The Sheriff stops, startled by the open door. The Sheriff puts his finger to his lips, looking at Gisborne, then quietly goes in as Gisborne draws his sword.)_   
****

**Scribe’s chamber.  
** _(The Sheriff turns around to Gisborne and holds out his hands.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Nobody here. _(Gisborne frowns, puzzled. Walks across to the podium, wondering, then sees the document.)_ Look at this. The colour, the detail, the tone texture. This man was a true artist. Sorry I killed him now. _(Gisborne looks at him questioningly.)_ A clue… _(shakes head and mouths)_ "no.” _(The Sheriff chuckles as Gisborne smiles.)_ Door.“   
****

**Corridor.  
** _(Gisborne walks to the door and pulls it shut, revealing Robin and Marian safely in the hall. She breathes a sigh of relief before Robin urges her to leave.)_  
 **Robin:** "Go, go!” 


	2. The Lord Winchester

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(In Edward’s cell, Robin is dressed as a monk, kneeling with a cross in his hands in front of a likewise kneeling Edward and Marian, with hands clasped. They converse quietly.)  
_ **Edward:** “I cannot believe Winchester would willingly be involved in this revolt.”   
**Robin:** “Winchester controls the south coast. The Sheriff wants to intercept the King’s landing.”   
**Edward:** “But Winchester. I’ve known him since we were boys.”   
**Marian:** “The Sheriff must have got to him.”   
**Robin:** _(Thinking for a moment.)_ “Good.”   
**Marian:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Good?”   
**Robin:** “If the Sheriff can get to him, then so can I. Edward, I’ll be back, and when I get back, I will get you out of this place.”   
_(The Jailer loudly clears his throat. Robin stands.)  
_ **Marian:** “What should I do?”   
**Robin:** _(As a monk, normal volume but monotone:)_ “Be meek and obedient, my child. _(Whispers:)_ Until I know more. Oh, and I preferred the blue dress by the way. It brings out your eyes. _(Winks, then turns to the Jailer. In a deep voice:)_ Jailer, confession’s over.” 

**Commander’s Camp. Commander’s Hut.  
** _(Clarke pushes Ryder through the entrance of the hut, kicking him in the back of the leg to bring him to his knees. Lexa, seated in her throne, looks up stunned by this turn of events.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Accusingly:)_ “You sent him to kill Octavia? I told you she’s not a problem!”  
 **Lexa:** _(After a moment, to Ryder:)_ “Leave us.”  
 **Clarke:** _(As Ryder gets to his feet:)_ “No, I’m not letting him out of my sight.”  
 _(Clarke holds her sword against the much larger warrior’s chest. Ryder turns his attention to the Commander as she gets to her feet.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To Ryder:)_ “Stand down for now and wait for my command.”  
 _(Ryder brushes Clarke’s sword from his chest as if it were nothing and leaves the tent.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Advancing on Lexa:)_ “What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Simply:)_ “Yes, I can.”  
 _(Lexa walks away from her but Clarke follows.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Well I won’t let you.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Sighs:)_ “You were willing to let her die two days ago. Nothing’s changed.”  
 **Clarke:** “You’re wrong. I have. _(Turning to walk away:)_ I can’t do this anymore.”  
 **Lexa:** “Octavia is a threat. _(Walking to join Clarke:)_ If you weren’t so close to her, you’d see that.”  
 **Clarke:** “It’s because I’m close to her that I know she’s loyal. She wants peace just as much as we do. She would never endanger the alliance.”  
 **Lexa:** “And you’re willing to risk everything on that? On your feelings?”  
 **Clarke:** “Yes. You say having feelings makes me weak but you’re weak from hiding from them. I may be a hypocrite Lexa, but you’re a liar. _(Lexa raises her chin at this, but Clarke is on a roll:)_ You felt something for Gustus. _(Beginning to back the Commander up with each word spoken:)_ You’re haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think that you’re above it all but I see right through you.”  
 _(Lexa’s back hits the table, with nowhere else to go.)_

**Lexa:** _(Like a cornered animal, fiercely:)_ “Get. Out.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Not moving an inch:)_ “Countless people died under your watch. I know you felt for them. But you let them burn.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Taking a breath:)_ “Not everyone. _(Almost a whisper:)_ Not you.”  
 _(Clarke takes a single step backwards to read the expression on Lexa’s face.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Seeing that the Commander is sincere:)_ “Well if you care about me then…trust me. Octavia’s not a threat.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Gently:)_ “I can’t do that.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Steeling her resolve:)_ “I won’t sacrifice my people. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I’ll tell everyone we knew about the attack.”  
 _(Clarke walks away and leaves the hut. Lexa tries desperately to contain her emotions as Clarke takes in all the surviving members of the Commander’s village.)_

**Locksley Manor. Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne leads his horse through the tunnel to the courtyard and finds two of his men unconscious: one sprawled across a bench, the other lying on the ground. He kicks the one face down on the ground, and he doesn’t stir. Gisborne takes a couple more steps inside and sees Allan waiting behind the wall.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny. Your guards—useless!”  
 _(Having seen Gisborne returning from her chamber window, Isabella has rushed downstairs to meet her brother when she takes in the scene before her.)_  
 ****

**Interior. Master’s chamber.  
** _(Gisborne enters and throws his cloak on the bed, then unfastens his jacket. Isabella and Allan follow.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Taking advantage of the opportunity to gaze at the interior at his leisure.)_ “You need smarter people on your team.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Oh, and that’s you, is it?” _(Takes off his jacket.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Feigns modesty.)_ “Well…”  
 **Gisborne:** “Hood found you out?” _(Gisborne tosses his jacket on the bed, steps into the anteroom and takes his jumper off over his head.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Mischievously:)_ “Maybe.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Thrusts an arm into a clean jumper.)_ “Don’t insult me.”   
_(Steps out into the room and puts his other arm in.)  
_ **Allan:** “All right. I need your help. _(Gisborne pulls the jumper over his head and down.)_ I’ve lost everything ’cause I helped you, so you owe me.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looking first at Isabella then to Allan, Bitterly:)_ “I owe you nothing. _(Smiles.)_ I paid you.” _(Grabs his jacket and puts it on.)_  
 **Allan:** “Take me on, Guy, come on. _(Gisborne looks at his reflection in the glass, which is set before a black-painted rectangle on the wall. Isabella reaches up and runs her hand through Guy’s hair, and pulls a bit of fluff from the jumper.)_ You won’t regret it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(To Isabella:)_ “What do you think?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Folds her arms:)_ “Allan has proven to be a great asset. It would be a mistake not to take him into your service.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “This coming from someone he regularly services? _(Gisborne enjoys his sisters scornful look and smirks before making his decision.)_ Very well, go and get one of the servants to give you some food.”  
 _(Straightens his jacket, then turns away from the glass.)  
_ **Allan:** “Ah, nice. Yeah. _(Handing Gisborne his sword:)_ Where you off to then?”  
 _(Gisborne swipes the sword out of Allan’s grip.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Get yourself cleaned up. Isabella will find you something to wear. _(Isabella nods.)_ Come and find me in the castle.”  
 _(Allan nods and watches Gisborne leave.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Turning back to look at Isabella uncertainly:)_ “So… I better have a bath then?“ _  
(Isabella looks at him sternly for a moment, her nostrils flaring. This is the first time they’ve seen each other since Allan’s dismissal from the outlaws and Isabella’s subsequent falling out with Marian. There is some tension.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “You do stink, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Why do I get the impression you don’t just mean my manly aroma?”  
 **Isabella:** “Don’t think I’m going to make things easy for you. You’re on the wrong side of this whole situation. You, my brother, Vaisey. You’ll all pay in the end.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiles:)_ “I relish the challenge. I’ll be Guy’s man, and you’ll be Robin’s.”  
 **Isabella:** “You above all should know that I’m nobody’s man, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Ha, yeah. _(Raising an eyebrow:)_ Ain’t that the truth. All right, you’ll be Robin’s spy then. Should make things interesting. _(Rubbing his hands together:)_ So, (Slyly:) any ideas on how should we celebrate this new arrangement?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Looking him up and down, she smiles, despite herself:)_ "Get those clothes off, now.”   
_(She pushes him out of her brother’s chamber and towards the bathroom.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Road.  
** _(Robin intercepts Winchester’s carriage and convinces him to help them take down the Sheriff by mentioning the messenger Roger of Stoke.)  
_ **Robin:** “By now the King will already know about this plot. When he returns to England, the first thing he’ll do is crush the Black Knights. If you love peace, do anything, but do not sign the Sheriff’s pact.”   
**Winchester:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “Uh-huh. Count me in.”   
****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will is polishing a harp-shaped piece of wood. Behind him, Much is napping on the bed. Robin arrives.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right, lads. Work to do. _(Robin hands his bow and quiver to Djaq, who’s sitting near Will.)_ We’re going to the castle.”   
_(Much gets up and stretches.)  
_ **Will:** “Why?”   
**Robin:** “Why? To save England _(Marian and her father)._ The Sheriff is hosting a celebration for the King’s birthday except it’s really a celebration for the Black Knights signing the pact. Will, you need to find us a way of getting into this party.”   
**Will:** “I’ve already done it.”   
**Robin:** “How?”   
**Will:** “The castle announced this party weeks ago… yeah? Put out a call for entertainers and players. And it gave me an idea and… I’ve been busy. _(Will drops his rag and holds up his creation.)_ It’s a harp.”   
_(Robin nods indifferently, then Will smacks off the crosspiece. The harp strings twang and fall to the floor as Will holds up the remaining piece. Robin laughs and takes it.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s a recurve bow.” _(Will smiles, proudly and slyly, and hands Djaq a flute.)_   
**Will:** “Djaq, it’s a flute.”   
_(Djaq takes it, but Will holds its neck and pulls out her short sword.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Smiles in amazement.)_ “Huh.”   
**Will:** “This is for you.” _(Will presents Much with a round lute and turns it around, revealing its back as Much’s shield. Much smiles and shrieks in astonishment. Will smiles proudly.)_   
**Robin:** “Will, you’re a genius… and a magician.”   
**Djaq:** “You’re brilliant.”   
_(Will stands, smiling. Much pulls his sword from the lute’s neck.)  
_ **Much:** _(Turns to Will.)_ “You crafty craftsman.”   
_(Djaq pulls her sword in and out of the flute.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Feeling left out:)_ “What about me?”   
**Will:** “Ah. _(Reaches back, puts the flute down and picks up some bells tied onto a small loop of colourful bits of cloth. Smiling:)_ These are for you.”   
_(Tosses them to Little John.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Catches them.)_ “Bells? What do they do?”   
**Will:** “Oh, they’re… they’re just bells.”   
**Little John:** _(His face falls. Folds his arms.)_ “Thanks.“ 

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Winchester’s coach enters with a fanfare as a bell tolls. The Sheriff steps out of the castle.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "Delighted to welcome Harold of Winchester. _(Winchester haughtily steps out of the coach. Marian waits on the top step near the cloister in her new dress. Gisborne joins her.)_ to join our celebrations for the King’s birthday.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “Thank you, Marian.”   
_(The Sheriff chuckles as Winchester shakes his hand.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Quietly to Winchester:)_ “We sign in one hour.”   
**Winchester:** “Marvellous.”   
**Marian:** “I was ungrateful earlier. My disagreement with your sister clouded my judgement. I’m sorry.”   
**Gisborne:** “I was overbearing.”   
**Winchester:** “Could I have a word in private with you first? And I’d like to talk to your predecessor, Sir Edward, if I may.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Grinning:)_ “Yes, well, Sir Edward is, how shall I put it, indisposed.”   
**Winchester:** “In what way?”   
**Sheriff:** “He’s in the dungeons.”   
**Winchester:** _(Facetiously:)_ “No, really?”   
**Sheriff:** “He’s loyal to the King. _(Winchester hisses as the Sheriff chuckles.)_ And also a right royal pain in the derriere.” 

**Winchester:** “I’d still like to talk to him if you have no objections.”   
**Sheriff:** “Yes, well, it can be arranged. _(Winchester pats the Sheriff ’s arm. The Sheriff turns to Gisborne.)_ Gisborne will show you to your quarters. _(Goes up the steps. Passing Gisborne:)_ Keep an eye on him.”   
_(Winchester turns to Gisborne and spies Marian.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Passing Marian to enter the east corridor:)_ “This way, my lord.”   
_(Winchester merely stares at Marian, who smiles politely, confused by his attention. Winchester scowls in thought.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Politely, impatiently:)_ “My lord… this way.”   
**Winchester:** “Ah, yes.”   
_(Winchester walk past Marian, who is still wondering why an old man would show interest in her.)_


	3. Sussex!

**Nottingham Town. Outside the main gate.  
** _(The gang are wearing crazy, flowered hats, and ribbons of colourful rags adorn their clothes. The guards are checking for weapons before letting anybody inside the gate.)  
_ **Guard 1:** “Reason for visit?”  
 **Guard 2:** “Security check. No knives, no weapons in the castle.”  
 _(Guard 2 hands the large flute back to Djaq, who looks anxiously back at Robin. Robin winks at her, his harp having already passed inspection. Guard 2 nods at her.)  
_ **Much:** “We’re the band, the minstrels.”  
 _(Much hands his lute to Guard 2, who eyes him suspiciously as Will puts his mandolin-like fiddle and bow in a basket on the table, the next to be checked. Guard 2 turns the lute over as Little John looks around and sees Allan coming on horseback.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Whispers:)_ “Will, Allan.”  
 _(The gang, except Much, turn their backs.)  
_ **Will:** _(Whispers admonishingly:)_ “Much!”  
 _(Much turns around as Robin whips his head back around and Allan rides by, dressed in black.)  
_ **Allan:** _(to the sentries at the gate:)_ “I’m Sir Guy’s man. Can you let me pass?”  
 **Guard 1:** _(Steps aside. Waving him in:)_ “In you go.”  
 _(Robin sighs and nods as if it’s nothing less than he expected.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(After Allan passes:)_ “What’s he doing here?”  
 **Robin:** _(Irritably but pleasantly:)_ “He’s being Sir Guy’s man.”  
 **Much:** “Unbelievable.”  
 **Will:** “Did you see what he was wearing?”  
 **Much:** “Unbelievable.”  
 _(Guard 2 takes a piece off the front of the neck of the lute, revealing the upper half of Much’s sword.)  
_ **Guard 2:** “Whose is this? _(Looks at Robin and Djaq. The gang look up. Djaq gasps. Much looks to Robin. Demanding:)_ I said, whose is this?!”  
 _(Nobody speaks for a moment.)  
_ **Will:** “It’s mine.” _(Guard 2 turns to him. The gang wait apprehensively.)_  
 **Guard 2:** _(Normally:)_ “Oh, a bit’s come off. Sorry.” _(Guard 2 puts the broken piece back over the sword and hands the lute to Will.)_  
 **Will:** _(Taking the lute:)_ “That’s all right. I’m good with wood.”  
 _(Will smiles at the guard, then glowers at Much, who picks up Will’s instrument from the basket. The gang pass through the gate. Little John taps his staff by Guard 2 and points to the loop of bells on the top of his staff.)_  
 **Little John:** “Er… bells, mate.”

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor. Near the kitchens.  
** _(The gang go down the steps to the kitchen area, passing a large unfinished cake cut into the shape of Great Britain and Ireland. Robin sets his bow down on a table and takes off his hat and ribbons.)  
_ **Robin:** “You know what to do. I’m off to see Winchester. Wait here.”  
 _(Will taps Much’s shoulder and points at the cake.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh. Ha. _(Chuckles and jerks his head at the cake while glancing at Djaq.)_ Cake.”   
****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne walks down the corridor. Allan is waiting by a pillar. Gisborne passes him, stops, turns in disbelief and chuckles.)  
_ **Allan:** “What? _(Gisborne sighs.)_ Isabella chose it for me. I had to put something on, didn’t I?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I suppose you want me to introduce you to the Sheriff now, do you?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Points past Allan.)_ “Wait through there.”  
 _(Allan stares as Gisborne leaves, then looks down at his outfit.)_  
 ****

**Near the kitchens.  
** _(A castle servant leads the gang through the kitchens. Much is uneasy because they’re being led away from where Robin said to wait.)  
_ **Servant:** “Go in there and get yourselves ready.”  
 **Much:** “Er, of course. We’ll, er… we’ll go in there and… tune up. _(Opens the curtains and sees Allan in there, waiting. Drops the curtains. Whispers to Little John:)_ We can’t possibly go in there. Allan.”  
 **Servant:** “Why not?”  
 **Much:** “We, er, never share dressing rooms.”  
 **Servant:** “You are already dressed.”  
 **Much:** “It’s a principle. We’re artists. _(The servant doesn’t react. Much nods at Little John.)_ He’s the drummer.”  
 _(The servant turns away.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Winchester’s chamber.  
** _(Winchester is getting ready for the meeting when Robin silently enters.)  
_ **Robin:** “My men are safely in the castle.”  
 **Winchester:** “I heard you could walk through walls. I’m impressed.”  
 **Robin:** “Your meeting will no doubt take place in the war room. I’ll be there.”  
 **Winchester:** “It’ll be strictly Black Knights only. No aides or entourage.”  
 **Robin:** “Then I shall be a Black Knight.” _(Circles behind Winchester.)_  
 **Winchester:** “Confident.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Determined. My men will be waiting outside the war room. When you’ve said your piece, I’ll cover for you. You run. My men will secure your safe exit.”  
 **Winchester:** “Thank you. But what about you?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I can walk through walls, remember? Good luck.”  
 **Winchester:** “You, too.”  
 **Robin:** “And thank you.”  
 _(Winchester watches Robin leave the room.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Gisborne is escorting Winchester to see Edward. Before they reach him, Winchester quietly asks a question.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Tell me something, what do you know about a messenger sent by Robin Hood to the King telling him of our plans?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Roger of Stoke? Oh, don’t worry about him. He got lost en route.”  
 **Winchester:** “Well done. _(Gisborne motions to the Jailer.)_ If I might be allowed to speak to Sir Edward in private? _(Gisborne nods as the cell is unlocked. With feigned sympathy, entering the cell:)_ Edward.”  
 **Edward:** _(Stands.)_ “Harry! My old friend.”  
 _(Winchester hugs him as the Jailer closes and locks the door.)  
_ **Winchester:** “What has happened to you? Sit down. I’ve, er, had a visit from a friend of yours?”  
 **Edward:** “Robin. Excellent.”  
 **Winchester:** “He advised me not to back the wrong horse.”  
 **Edward:** “Mm-hm.”  
 **Winchester:** _(Sighs.)_ “But then I look where you’ve ended up.”  
 **Edward:** _(Puzzled:)_ “Harry?”  
 **Winchester:** “I could back you, Edward, and end up stuck in a cell with vermin. Or I could back the Sheriff and just get richer and more powerful. Rats or riches? _(Sucks in air through the corner of his mouth. Sarcastically:)_ It’s a tough choice.”   
**Edward:** “Harry, you cannot sign the pact.”  
 **Winchester:** “Oh, I will sign the pact.”  
 **Edward:** “You are mad if you think you can trust the Sheriff.”  
 **Winchester:** “Trust? No-no-no. I don’t trust anyone. You taught me that, when you stole the woman I loved. _(Motions to the Jailer.)_ Jailer?”  
 **Edward:** _(Frowns.)_ “Kate? She chose me, Harold. I didn’t steal her.”  
 _(The Jailer unlocks the cell.)  
_ **Winchester:** “You know, I was just thinking of her. I thought I saw her outside just now, a young woman, the very image of Kate… _(Feigns a realisation:)_ She’s your daughter! Of course. She’s her mother’s double. Well done, Edward. We wouldn’t want her inheriting your looks now, would we? _(Winchester steps out and the cell door closes behind him. He turns back to Edward.)_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I’ve just had an idea. If I couldn’t have the mother, hm? What’s her name, hm? Your little precious peach?”  
 **Edward:** “No.”  
 **Winchester:** “No? Now that’s not her name now, is it?”  
 _(Backs away from the cell.)  
_ **Edward:** “No! Harry, she’s got nothing to do with this. Please!”  
 **Winchester:** _(to the Jailer:)_ “I don’t think he likes me any more.”  
 _(Goes upstairs.)_  
 **Edward:** “Please!”

**Nottingham Castle. War room.  
** _(The Sheriff is looking at the map with pointer in hand. Bowls of fire sit spaced around the circumference of the map. The door opens and Winchester and Gisborne enter.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Harry. You wanted, erm, a word? _(Winchester circles to face the Sheriff over the map.)_ What was the word?”   
**Winchester:** “Sussex.”   
**Sheriff:** “Sussex.”   
**Winchester:** “I want it.”   
**Sheriff:** “Sussex?”   
**Winchester:** _(Nods.)_ “I hold the key to the success of your plan. It’s come to my attention that Buckingham and Spencer are nervous.”   
**Sheriff:** “They’ll do as they’re told.”   
**Winchester:** _(Circles the map.)_ “Not if they see me falter. Not if they think you don’t have access to the _[points to the map]_ south coast where King Richard’s most likely to land. I have therefore decided my price for helping you is Sussex. _(Feigns remembering:)_ Oh, and some of Surrey.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Thinks, then smiles.)_ “Ahhhhh… Harry.”   
_(Laughs. Winchester laughs. Gisborne smiles.)_

**Winchester:** _(Suddenly serious:)_ “No, I’m serious. If you want this pact signed today it will cost you Sussex…and some of Surrey.”   
**Sheriff:** “Surrey?”   
**Winchester:** “And the girl.”   
**Sheriff:** “What girl?”   
**Winchester:** “Errrrr, Marian.”   
**Gisborne:** “No!”   
**Sheriff:** “Shut up.”   
**Winchester:** “You still gain, by my calculations, Warwick, Lincoln and Cambridge. And, er, some of Surrey. Oh, and I have something to offer you. A little bonus, a little _[kisses his fingertips]_ sweetener. Still, if you’re not playing…”   
_(Walks round the table and waits. The Sheriff thinks as Gisborne glares at him. The Sheriff and Winchester stare at each other a long, quiet moment, then the Sheriff steps to Winchester. They both chuckle ominously.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You… get Sussex. _(Puts the pointer on Winchester’s shoulder.)_ I keep Surrey.”   
**Winchester:** “Oh, you drive a hard bargain. _(Pretends to think it over.)_ It’s a deal.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian stays.”   
**Winchester:** “Not negotiable, sorry, it’s a personal thing. I won’t bore you with the details.” _(Gisborne shakes his head.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The girl and Sussex and then you sign.”   
**Winchester:** “Pleasure doing business with you.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Pleadingly:)_ “My lord?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Ignores Gisborne.)_ “Harry?”   
**Winchester:** “Hm?”   
**Sheriff:** “What was the sweetener?”   
**Winchester:** “Later. You’ll like it.” _(He Leaves.)_

**Gisborne:** “You cannot give him Marian!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Roars:)_ “I have lost Sussex! Sussex! And all you can do is _[throws the pointer on the table]_ bleat about a girl? I want a hanging!”   
**Gisborne:** _(In disbelief:)_ “What?”   
**Sheriff:** “Find me somebody to hang. I want to see somebody twitch!”   
_(A guard opens the door.)  
_ **Guard:** “My lord, this man said you were going to see him.”   
_(Allan steps in, flanked by two guards, and Gisborne roars at him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Not now!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Points at Allan.)_ “He’ll do.”   
**Allan:** “For what?”   
**Sheriff:** “Hang him.”   
**Allan:** “What?”   
**Gisborne:** “No, this man works for me.”   
**Sheriff:** “So?”   
**Gisborne:** “So he was my spy in Hood’s camp.”   
**Sheriff:** “Was?”   
**Gisborne:** “Hood found him out.”   
**Sheriff:** “Well, he’s served his purpose then, hasn’t he?” _(Goes to the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “My lord, he might still prove useful.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Turning back around to speak in Gisborne’s face:)_ “You are not listening to me, Gisborne! Now you go and find that lady leper friend of yours and you take her to see the nice Lord Winchester. Then you bring him _[points to Allan]_ before me with a hood over his head!”   
_(Gisborne turns away, utterly distraught.)  
_ **Allan:** _(to the Sheriff:)_ “Hang on a minute. I’m on your team now. And I can help, honest. Guy?”   
**Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “La… _(turns to face Allan…)_ di-da-di-da.”   
_(Glances at Gisborne and leaves.)  
_ **Allan:** “Guy? _(The guards grab Allan.)_ Hang on, just let me say something here, right? Guy, come on, you can’t be serious.”   
**Gisborne:** “Just take him away!”   
**Allan:** “What? Guy, what are you doing?” __  
(The guards drag him away.)


	4. Change of (Escape) Plans

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.  
** _(Robin, dressed as a guard with helmet on, comes downstairs with a plate of food for Edward.)  
_ **Robin:** “Psst.”  
 **Edward:** “I’m not hungry. _(Robin pulls off his face-mail. Edward stands.)_ Robin! Thank heavens.”  
 **Robin:** “Shh. I haven’t got much time. The Sheriff is about to have his meeting and Winchester is going to refuse to sign. Now there’ll be absolute chaos, and in that chaos I intend to come down and get you out. _(Edward shakes his head and stares at Robin, who glances behind him, thinking he’s being overheard.)_ What?”  
 **Edward:** “Winchester is going to sign. _(Robin is shocked.)_ He’s a traitor.”  
 **Robin:** “A traitor?”  
 **Edward:** “And he wants Marian.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian? What for?”  
 **Edward:** “Revenge… against me.”  
 **Robin:** “What?”  
 **Edward:** “He thinks I took his woman. So he’s going to take my daughter. _(Robin sets his lips and stares at nothing, thinking.)_ Robin?”  
 **Robin:** “Then I have no choice.”  
 **Edward:** “What? What are you going to do?”  
 **Robin:** _(Leans in and taps Edward’s hand on the bars.)_ “Godspeed, Edward.” _(Leaves.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian is sitting at the table when Gisborne bursts in.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy? _(Hastily puts her note in the box.)_ At least do me the courtesy of knocking—”   
**Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Get your possessions. You’re leaving.”   
**Marian:** “What?”   
**Gisborne:** “Now.” _(Enters and checks the room to his right.)  
_ **Marian:** “Why?”   
**Gisborne:** “Winchester’s made a deal with the Sheriff. You’ve become part of a negotiation.”   
**Marian:** “Pardon?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Leaning over her, emphasising:)_ “Winchester wants you.”   
**Marian:** _(Turns in her chair to face him. Firmly:)_ “Tell him he can’t have me.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Walking quickly to the door:)_ “The Sheriff has agreed. I cannot protect you. _(Shuts the door properly, then turns back.)_ Marian, listen to me. You have to run, now.”   
**Marian:** _(Stands.)_ “I can’t. My father.”   
**Gisborne:** “I will take care of your father.”   
**Marian:** “I cannot leave him.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Frustratedly:)_ “Marian, why do you always resist me?! I’m attempting to help you!” 

_(Gisborne picks up her portmanteau from under the bed. Marian clears the table and he puts the bag on it as Marian speaks.)  
_ **Marian:** “I know. I can see that and I’m grateful.”   
**Gisborne:** “If the Sheriff knew I was doing this, my own life would be in danger.”   
_(Grabs some of the dresses he brought earlier off the bed.)  
_ **Marian:** “Why do you work for him?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Pauses.)_ “I have no other options.” _(Tosses the clothes into the bag.)  
_ **Marian:** “So you choose him?” _(Takes out the clothes.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So I choose power. _(Puts more clothes into the bag.)_ He is my route to position, standing.”   
**Marian:** “He is mad, you know that.”   
**Gisborne:** “No, he is single-minded. He does not allow… distractions _(Marian scoffs.)_ to divert him from his course.”   
**Marian:** “Distractions? Like a little humanity?”   
**Gisborne:** “Humanity is weakness.”   
_(Gisborne turns to the door. Marian grabs his arm.)  
_ **Marian:** You don’t believe that.“   
**Gisborne:** “You must leave this place. _(Marian shakes her head.)_ This money _[puts a purse in her hand)_ will secure your passage and I’ve instructed a man on the west gate to let you out. Marian… _(Gisborne caresses her hair, puts his hand on her cheek, then kisses her other cheek.)_ Good luck. _(Steps backwards to the door.)_ Go! _(Marian panics, not knowing if she should obey. Gisborne opens the door and backs into the doorway.)_ Now!” 

**Interior corridor. Outside Marian’s door.  
** _(Gisborne closes Marian’s door and is about to hurry away, but the Sheriff is standing right behind him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Excellent. _(Gisborne stops, puts on a blank face and slowly faces the Sheriff. Stepping slowly towards Gisborne:)_ Taking the lady to see her new lord.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Voice breaking slightly:)_ “My lord, I…”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles.)_ “As my lieutenant, Gisborne, you sit at the right hand of the father. _(Gisborne looks guiltily aside.)_ You will share in the fruits of our labour. _(Gisborne frowns at the Sheriff, who then puts his hand round the back of Gisborne’s neck.)_ You will be a god amongst men. _(Slowly whispers:)_ As long as I can trust you. _(Stares in Gisborne’s eyes.)_ Take Lady Marian to Winchester.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Voice cracking:)_ “Mm-hm.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Mm-hm.”  
 _(The Sheriff wipes a tear from Gisborne’s eye with his thumb.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Near the kitchens.  
** _(The gang are waiting impatiently for Robin to return. Will sits next to Djaq, watching her with infatuation as she marvels at the flute he made. Little John leans against a pillar with arms folded and scowling, watching Much flirting with a maid.)  
_ **Much:** “Er, this? _(Turns his lute around to the shield.)_ Oh, well, er…Tunisian, actually. Yeah, we, er… we tour all over the place. Er, London, Lincoln, er… Hull.” _(Robin hurries in and gathers his things from the table.)_  
 **Robin:** “Right. Come on.” _(Will picks up his fiddle from the floor.)_  
 **Much:** “Er, I’m in the middle of something here.”  
 **Robin:** _(Agitatedly:)_ “We have to go warn Marian. Now come on.”  
 _(Robin leaves and Little John, Djaq and Will follow him, putting on their hats.)  
_ **Much:** “Marian?” _(Looks at the maid and chuckles, sliding off the table.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian has changed into her riding habit and is shoving her belongings into her portmanteau: clothes, jewellery, dagger. She opens the box on the table and pulls out a curved, jewelled, round-bladed knife and pushes it into her knot of hair.)  
_ ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Marian opens the door with the bag over her shoulder and Gisborne intercepts her.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy.”   
_(Gisborne has a mixed look of distress and misery.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian. _(Marian looks at him expectantly.)_ I’m sorry. _(Marian frowns, not understanding. Gisborne nods to his men. Marian turns around.)_ Sheriff’s instructions.” _(The men grab Marian and put shackles on her.)  
_ **Marian:** “What? Get off. _(Gisborne turns away.)_ Guy! Get off me! Get off me! _(Tries to pull away.)_ Guy!” 

**Nottingham Castle. Winchester’s chamber.  
** _(In his Black Knight’s cloak, Winchester looks into a hand mirror. There’s a knock on the door.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Enter! _(The door opens and Marian is pushed inside in with shackles on her wrists and ankles, each pair connected by a foot-long chain.)_ Ah, the icing on my cake. Daddy’s little girl.”   
**Marian:** “I will not be treated like this.” _(Holds up her shackled hands.)  
_ **Winchester:** _(Walking past her out the door:)_ “You’re quite right. These handcuffs and leg irons, can they be made a little tighter?”   
**Marian:** “How dare you!”   
**Winchester:** “Oh, gag her, for God’s sake. She’s pretty till she talks. _(Turns and leaves.)_ To business. Come along!”   
_(Marian looks back, silently pleading to Gisborne. He turns helplessly away and closes the door. Marian sighs in indignation and tries to pull off the cuffs.)_


	5. The Wicked Winchester

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Robin runs to Marian’s door and bursts in.)  
_ ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
Robin: **“Marian? _(Robin puts his bow on the bed and checks the antechamber. Much and the gang follow him in. He walks out and in front of the fireplace.)_ She’s not here.”  
 **Much:** “What’s the problem?”  
 **Robin:** “I wanted to talk to her before…”  
 _(Robin doesn’t finish his sentence and sits at the table instead. Little John passes behind him and Will adjusts the ribbons round his leg.)  
_ **Much:** “Before what? What do we have to warn her about? _(Robin sits, staring, then opens the box on the table and pulls out a small piece of parchment. Leaning over the table:)_ Robin?!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Admonishingly:)_ “Much.” _(Much scowls at her and she shakes her head. Robin starts to write on the parchment.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Overdub:)_ “My dearest Marian, I fear we may not meet again…  
 _(The Black Knights walk towards the war room, their rings prominent on their fingers.)_ … in this life… For the things I did wrong, for the things I am about to do… _(Tears fall as he writes.)_ … but mostly for the life, the love we could not have, I am truly sorry. _(Much watches in bewilderment as Robin sniffles while rolling up and tying the parchment. Quietly, solemnly, with a note of hopelessness:)_ I want you to give this note to Marian.”  
 **Much:** “What for?”  
 **Robin:** _(Is still a moment, then stands and leans on the chair’s back, leaving the note on the table.)_ “There’s been a change of plan. I want you to wait here for her.”  
 **Much:** “Aren’t we supposed to help you and Winchester escape?”  
 _(Robin nods.)_  
 **Will:** “Yeah, after the showdown?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll deal with Winchester. Use the distraction to go down to the dungeons to release Sir Edward. Then take him and Marian to the forest. I’ll meet you there.”  
 **Djaq:** “How are you and Winchester going to escape? If the castle guards find you—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting, with doleful and pleading eyes:)_ “Just do as I say. Please. I want you to give me your word. _(Djaq nods. Robin looks at the three men, who nod.)_ Good. _(Robin steps to the door with a heavy sigh, sniffles, then turns around.)_ And thank you, my friends.”   
_(Robin looks at each one in turn, then leaves. All save Much recognise the fact that Robin expects he will not return.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(A Black Knight makes his way to the war room. Robin suddenly steps out in front of him.)  
_ **Robin:** “I have a message for you… _(The Black Knight stops. Robin summons up his temper)_ …. from King Richard.”  
 _(Robin punches out the man and drags him away.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(The note remains untouched on the table where Robin left it. Will is sitting in the chair with his leg over its arm, fiddling with a ribbon. Djaq is leaning on the table. Little John is sitting on the seat under the windows. Much is pacing and thinking out loud.)  
_ **Much:** _(Sighs.)_ “I don’t like this. I hate it. It doesn’t make sense. If Marian’s in danger, we should be looking for her! Robin’s up to something.”  
 _(Sighs, sees Robin’s note on the table and grabs it.)  
_ **Djaq:** “No! You cannot open people’s private letters.”  
 _(Much sighs and looks at Will, holding out the note. Will shrugs, not knowing what to say.)  
_ **Will:** _(Leans forward to look at Little John.)_ “John?”  
 **Little John:** “Read it.”  
 _(Much nods at Little John, then looks at Djaq triumphantly and unfurls the note, sliding off the string. He holds the parchment up, then realises he can’t read and humbly hands her the paper.)  
_ **Much:** “Read it for me?” _(Djaq hesitantly takes the message and reads.)_  
 **Djaq:** “My dearest Marian. I fear we may not meet… again… in this life…”   
_(Will looks up. Little John comes over.)  
_ **Much:** _(Looking at her incredulously:)_ “What?”  
 **Djaq:** “We are both to be betrayed by Winchester.”  
 ****

**Kitchens.  
** _(Robin, dressed as a Black Knight, shoves knives into sheets tied around him under his cloak.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Overdub, continuing the note:)_ “I cannot allow it. All the Black Knights will be gathered together _[picks up a knife and shoves one in on each name]_ : Winchester, Durham, Rotherham, and the rest of the Sheriff’s traitorous gang. _(Robin looks up, sighs and resolves himself, unhappy with his choice.)_ I may never have the chance again. _(Robin puts up his hood and closes his cloak over his arsenal.)_ And I cannot allow this opportunity to pass. _(Robin steps out of the room with a mask over his mouth and walks down the corridor.)_ I must kill them.”

**War room.  
** _(Robin, at the door to the war room, raises his hand to show his ring to Gisborne, who follows him into the room. The Sheriff, holding his arms round himself, glances at him, restraining his excitement.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Overdub:)_ “I only hope you remember me well and forgive the brutality of what I’m going to do. If England is to live… _(Winchester sits in his place in the circle.)_ … they must die. And so, I fear, must I. _(Robin backs into the last vacant chair as he looks about, and sits down.)_ Go to the woods to fight again. Go with my lads. I will see you in heaven.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Let the walls enclose us.”   
_(Robin watches the Sheriff as the doors slam shut, knowing there is no going back. His eyes above his mask are fearful but determined.)  
_ **Robin:** “Goodbye, my love.”  
 _(Robin eyes the Black Knights across the room from him, planning his strategy. Between them is a large round table, bowls of fire spaced around its perimeter, the pact waiting at the edge near the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “My friends, we are a brotherhood of steel. _(Outstretches his arms, fists clenched.)_ And our time has come. _(Winchester coolly stares at Robin, who glares back with narrowed eyes.)_ As a sign of my unbending fastness to the cause, I, Vaisey, Sheriff of this shire, do add my name to the Great Pact of Nottingham. _(Robin watches as he picks up his seal.)_ And I do make my mark. _(The wax makes a squelching sound against the parchment as he places the seal on it.)_ Next to add his name, the Lord Winchester.”  
 _(Winchester stands and approaches the table, removing his hood.)  
_ **Winchester:** “As a sign of my unbending fastness to the cause, I, Harold, Lord of Winchester, do add my name to this Great Pact… _(pours wax)_ … of Nottingham. _(Robin watches as Winchester holds up his ringed hand.)_ And I do make my mark.” _(Presses the ring to the wax.)_

_(Robin pulls off his mask and jumps onto the table.)  
_ **Robin:** “Traitors!”  
 _(Gisborne draws his sword as the Sheriff speaks.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood!”  
 _(Robin throws off his cloak and in one motion, pulls out two knives and throws them simultaneously to his left and right, hitting two Black Knights squarely in their chests. He spins round and throws another behind him at a Knight who is drawing his sword. Robin pulls out another knife, flips it to his right hand and drives it into the chest of a Knight drawing his sword, opposite the last one. Robin then throws a knife to his right at a Knight with his sword raised, ready to strike. Robin pulls out another knife and throws it to his left at one more as he raises his sword. Robin turns to Winchester.)  
_ **Robin:** “Winchester, _(Winchester appears stunned.)_ the death of every man in this room is on your head. _(Robin throws a knife into Winchester’s chest, then simultaneously flips out his last two knives, one in each hand.)_ Sheriff, Gisborne… _(Winchester falls to his knees)_ …. say your prayers.”  
 _(Robin throws both knives at them. They look down at their chests in shock.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Gasps:)_ “Hood… _(Robin breathes heavily)_ …. forgive me.”  
 _(The Sheriff and Gisborne fall to the floor, appearing to be dead. Robin stands on the table, catching his breath, and looks around at all the bodies on the floor. He closes his eyes and hangs his head, taking several deep breaths, then puts his hands over his face and sighs deeply, relieved it’s over and that he’s still alive, until the Sheriff, Gisborne and Winchester suddenly sit up, laughing. Robin is stunned and gapes at them. The Sheriff indicates the knife protruding from his chest.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Guards! _(Robin closes his eyes and hangs his head, utterly devastated that his effort has been wasted, his mission has failed and he himself has been deceived. The doors burst open and guards with halberds surround the table. The Sheriff pulls the knife out of his chest and looks at it, turning it over.)_ Thank you, my lord Winchester. _(Pulls out the board that was under his clothes, protecting him.)_ A very good little sweetener indeed.”  
 **Winchester:** “My pleasure.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Gisborne, don’t hang your boy. I’ve got a better idea. _(Puts the board and the knife on the table.)_ Cake on the terrace, gentlemen.”  
 _(Robin looks around at the guards, trying not to think about what the Sheriff has planned next.)_

**Commander’s Camp. Commander’s Hut.  
** _(Clarke re-enters the hut and approaches Lexa who is stood at her desk.)  
_ **Clarke:** “You sent for me?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning to her:)_ “Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me. _(Looking down at the table:)_ I do trust you, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Taking a step closer:)_ “I know how hard that is for you.”  
 _(Lexa glances at Clarke, sees the empathy in her eyes then turns bodily towards her.)  
_ **Lexa:** “You think our ways are harsh. But it’s how we survive.”  
 **Clarke:** “Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. _(Looking away:)_ Don’t we deserve better than that?”  
 **Lexa:** _(Never taking her eyes off Clarke:)_ “Maybe we do.”  
 _(Lexa reaches out and gently pulls Clarke toward her in a passionate kiss. One that is returned freely by Clarke. After a long moment however, Clarke breaks the kiss.)_

**Clarke:** “I’m sorry. _(Shaking her head:)_ I’m not ready to be with anyone. _(Lexa lifts her chin, her expression hardening somewhat.)_ Not yet.”  
 _(Lexa looks to her for a few moments and then nods her understanding.)  
_ **Warrior:** _(From outside:)_ “Heda! Come quick!”  
 _(Clarke and Lexa exchange looks then rush outside.)_  
 ****

**Commander’s Camp.  
Warrior: **“Look, they’re here!”  
 _(Lexa rushes over to the top of the hill and sees hundreds of warriors arriving, the Commander’s army now stronger than ever.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Now we fight.”

**Dungeons.  
** _(Isabella is visiting Edward, who is desperate to know what’s happening.)_  
 **Edward:** “How can you not know what’s going on?”  
 **Isabella:** “I haven’t been to the castle until now. _(Looking away:)_ I’ve been at Locksley, keeping away from Marian.”  
 **Edward:** “What is the matter with you two? What’s happened?”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh…it’s a long story.”  
 **Edward:** “Well whatever it is you need to get past it. Marian needs your help.”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t think she’d accept it.”  
 **Edward:** “Damn it, Bella listen to me! _(Isabella turns and looks at Edward.)_ Lord Winchester seeks to take Marian as part of his deal for signing the Pact when he leaves here.”  
 **Isabella:** “What do you mean take her?”  
 **Edward:** “I mean as a trophy, as a wife, as.. _. (unable to think about what else)_ …as revenge against me!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Realisation dawning on her:)_ “Marian is being sold into marriage?”  
 **Edward:** _(Nods solemnly:)_ “And if anyone knows how terrible a fate that is, it’s you.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Determinedly:)_ “I’ll see the Sheriff right now, Marian will not be treated like property as long as I have anything to say about it.”  
 **Edward:** “Thank you, Bella. Go quickly, you don’t have much time.”   
_(Isabella nods and turns hurriedly up the steps and out of the dungeon.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Much leads the gang, running round a corner.)  
_ **Much:** _(Muttering:)_ “If he dies, I die. If he dies, I die.”  
 _(Two guards suddenly appear in front of them.)  
_ **Guard 2:** “Halt! Been looking for you.”  
 _(The gang stop in their tracks, surprised and anxious.)  
_ **Much:** _(A bit panicked:)_ “What? How come?”  
 **Guard 2:** “The Sheriff wants musicians outside. They caught Robin Hood.”  
 _(Much and Djaq exchange fearful glances.)_


	6. Villains To The Rescue

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(A drum rolls as the gang, each with his instrument and Will also with Robin’s harp, step up between curtains onto a stage set up in the archway to the stables. Much, the first one out, stares at Robin and Allan, who are standing in their undershirts on a plank which has been stretched across an enormous vat of black oil in the middle of the courtyard with a fire crackling underneath it. Two guards with halberds stand, one at either end of the plank. Robin sees the gang as Little John, bells jingling, steps out next to Much, sees Robin, then glares at the castle doors. Robin scowls with narrowed eyes at Allan, who warily stares back.)_   
****

**Just Inside the Main Doors.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne are just about to make their grand entrance when Isabella calls out to the Sheriff.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Vaisey!”  
 _(The Sheriff stops in his tracks and winces, somehow knowing he’s in trouble.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Turning towards her:)_ “Isabella! How wonderful to see you, you’re just in time for the entertainment.”  
 **Isabella:** “What the hell is this I hear about you handing Marian over to Lord Winchester as a bargaining chip?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Looking to Gisborne, then back to Isabella:)_ “My dear…I was under the impression that you and Lady Marian were no longer on speaking terms. _(Isabella frowns, as The Sheriff continues:)_ So when Lord Winchester said he wanted Marian as part of his signing the Great Pact of Nottingham…well naturally I thought it would kill two birds with one stone. _(Gisborne scoffs at the Sheriff’s utter brazenness.)_ It would get the Pact signed and it would allow you to return to the castle, Marian free.”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t believe that for a second. And even if it were the case I would never want Marian to be subjected to a life I once had.“ _(Isabella shares a meaningful look with Gisborne.)_  
 **Sheriff:** "Oh dear, my mistake. _(Turning around quickly and resuming his walk to the courtyard.)_ Never mind, deals done, can’t back out now!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Calling after him:)_ “Vaisey!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Putting a hand on her shoulder:)_ “There’s nothing we can do. _(Taking a deep breath:)_ Besides, you’re really not going to like what happens next.”   
_(Gisborne walks on to follow the Sheriff as Isabella stands for a moment, wondering what Guy means._ _A fanfare plays. The young buglers step aside as the Sheriff and Gisborne come out from the main doors. The Black Knights are sitting on either side of the door and a chair is waiting for the Sheriff in the middle.)_

**Sheriff:** _(Holding his arms out:)_ “Behold the outlaw, eh? The, er… invincible _[chuckles as he weighs his hands]_ and legendary Robin Hood. _(Marian, the cuffs still on her wrists, is standing next to Winchester in the corner of the cloister, watching. Winchester has a generous plate of cake on the ledge in front of him, a large piece in one hand and a goblet in the other.)_ And his friend, Allan A Dale. _(Robin glares at Allan, who looks warily back at him. Isabella steps out into the courtyard and gasps as she takes in the scene.)_ How fitting then, that these two renegades, these enemies of the law, which make them enemies _(Winchester leans into Marian, who turns her head aside with a grimace.)_ of good King Richard himself, should provide us with entertainment on this, the day of the King’s birthday, huh? _(Chuckles, claps his hands and rubs them together. Robin glares contemptuously at the Sheriff as he speaks his last line.)_ Thank you, legendary Robin Hood. _(Laughs.)_ Now the game is very simple. _(Holds his arms up.)_ Fight, _[points down]_ or fry! Hm? _(Sits down.)_ And of course the winner gets his freedom. _(Quickly puts his hand to his mouth and says quietly:)_ Not. _(Clears his throat, then raises a hand to a servant.)_ Cake! _(The servant cuts into the cake, holding a large plate beneath it. Robin and Allan each pick up a padded club from his end of the plank.)_ Enjoy. _(Laughs. The Sheriff picks off a piece of cake from the plate the servant just brought over and puts it in his mouth.)_ Mm. _(A guard pokes Robin in the buttocks with his halberd. Isabella slumps into her chair next to the Sheriff in disbelief.)_ Poke him! Poke him!”  
 _(Robin is forced to shuffle towards Allan as Allan is also poked by a halberd.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “You don’t have to do this, Allan. Don’t give them the satisfaction. Even if you do kill me, they won’t let you go.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Come on, poke him!”  
 **Allan:** “You know, if you had listened, you might have understood. You should have given me a second chance, Robin.”

_(Allan is poked by the halberd. The Sheriff grunts and Robin takes a quick glance, knowing Allan will take the chance. Allan does so and swings his club at Robin’s head. Robin steps back to avoid it. Allan advances and brings down his club, but Robin blocks it with his, one hand on each end of his club. Marian watches anxiously. Robin adjusts his grip to put both hands on the handle and Allan pushes aside Robin’s club, forcing him to catch his balance. Allan comes back, jabbing his handle into Robin’s chest, and Robin takes several steps back along the plank to avoid falling in.)  
_ **Robin:** “How did you get to be so low?”  
 **Allan:** “That was always your problem, Robin, so high and mighty, eh? So much better than everyone else.”  
 **Robin:** “No, just better than you.”  
 _(Robin swings at Allan’s shoulder, but Allan steps back. Robin swings again and Allan blocks. Then Robin pushes the club aside and kicks a foot out from under him. Allan catches his balance as he ducks a swing from Robin. The gang watch anxiously. Robin looks as if he will swing at Allan’s feet, but Allan swings first at Robin, who takes a step back. Allan comes back for another swing, stepping towards Robin. Robin blocks it and butts Allan with his club. Allan jumps back, almost falling.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Careful!”   
_(Allan swings, Robin blocks it low, then twists his club up and around to the other side, pushing Allan’s club with it. Robin swings for Allan’s head and Allan steps back, losing his balance. Robin catches his own balance, sets his feet, ready to go on, then happens to see Marian watching with her shackled wrists, standing next to Winchester, who is leaning into her, enjoying his cake and his power over her. Robin’s stunned gaze lingers too long and Allan, seeing him distracted, stands up and swings hard. Robin sees Marian’s eyebrows go up in a silent warning and turns his attention back to Allan, pulling his club behind his head to block, but at that odd angle Allan easily knocks it out of his grip and it falls into the oil below as Robin fights to keep his balance. Seeing that Allan has the advantage, Isabella turns her attention to Marian.)  
_ **Winchester:** “You know, Kate - your mother - used to go wild when I touched her behind the knee…. I wonder if the same is true for you?” _(Winchester does something best left to the imagination as Marian’s eyes briefly flutter closed.)_   
Ah-ha like Mother like Daughter. _(Slapping Marian on her bottom.)_ Oh we’re going to have so much fun.“   
_(Isabella stands, infuriated by Winchester’s actions.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "Ah! Well, it looks like our little Robin Redbreast is just about to become fried chicken! _(Laughs maniacally. Robin gets set to fight Allan barehanded. Allan feigns a jab and Robin flinches, then is poked forward again by the halberd.)_ Ooh, I like this. Yes, very good.”   
_(Much watches his master, helpless to intervene. Marian looks on, worried. Allan feigns another jab. The gang look on in concern. Isabella looks around, desperate for any ideas, then she notices the gang dressed as musicians.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Motioning to the band.)_ “Music!”   
**Sheriff:** _(Turns to Isabella, pleased she’s seemingly getting into the spirit of things:)_ “Yes, music, marvellous idea.” _  
(Much looks up at Isabella, who mouths the words_ **“Do something!”** _he_ _then determinedly turns to Little John.)_  
 **Much:** _(Pulling out the small flute:)_ “I’ll give him music.”   
_(Little John nods. Much puts the flute to his lips as if to play, then turns and blows a dart at the neck of Robin’s guard, who goes down. Much blows a second dart at Allan’s guard, who also goes down as panic starts.)_

**Sheriff:** “Outlaws! Get them!”  
 _(Throws his cake at the guards. The soldiers gather. Much and Djaq pull their swords from their instruments.)  
_ **Much:** “Charge!”   
_(Robin takes a quick glance back and sees his guard on the ground. Much, Djaq and Little John jump off the stage and engage the soldiers. Little John butts one with his staff. Robin jumps down from the plank.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will!” _  
(Much fights off a guard, swinging his shield at him.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin!”   
_(Will pulls the harp from a stool on the side of the stage and tosses it at Robin. The unnecessary pieces fly off when Robin catches it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pointing at Robin:)_ “Stop him!”  
 _(Djaq ducks a sword and strikes back. Allan jumps off his end of the plank. Will pulls some arrows out and tosses them to Robin. Robin catches them as Little John battles a soldier and Allan gets to his feet. Little John swings his staff, knocking out a guard, and spins round on the follow-through, coming face to face with Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Apologetically:)_ “John, friends.”   
_(Little John punches Allan.)_  
 **Little John:** “Traitor!”   
_(Gisborne comes down the steps towards Little John.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Oi!”   
_(Little John blocks Gisborne’s sword with his staff. Robin runs up on the stage and Will intercepts Guard 2 coming from the gate.)  
_ **Guard 2:** “I let you in, but I’m not letting you out.”  
 _(Gisborne ducks Little John’s staff, jabs at him with his sword, but Little John knocks it away with the end of his staff. Will holds up his fiddle like a club, giving warning to Guard 2, who laughs and jabs at him with his sword, but Will dodges it and smashes the fiddle over Guard 2’s head.)  
_ **Will:** “I told you I was good with wood.”  
 _(On the stage, Robin aims an arrow at the vat while holding another along the curve of the bow.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Time to disappear.”   
_(Robin shoots and the arrow pierces the vat. Hot oil pours out the hole onto the floor.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “What’s he doing? _(Guard 2 jabs his sword at Will, who deflects it away with the bow from his fiddle, turning it up and around, then comes back with it, slapping Guard 2 in the face. Meanwhile, Robin lights another arrow from a sconce on the wall, then nocks it in his bow. The Sheriff now realises Robin’s plan.)_ Oh, no.”   
_(Robin draws. Little John waves his bells in Gisborne’s face, distracting him, then butts him in the groin. Robin lets the arrow loose at the spilled oil at the base of the vat and it ignites.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Motioning to the gang:)_ “This way!”  
 _(Little John, Much and Djaq run past the stage to the other side of the burning oil as the flames spread along the black path between the vat and the stage. They wait safely on the other side of the wall of fire as Gisborne struggles to his feet.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Guards!” _  
(Gisborne and two guards charge, but the fire is too intense for them to get through.)_  
 **Guards:** “Fire! Fire!”  
 **Robin:** “Let’s go! Let’s go!”   
_(The gang run out into the town, but Robin waits a moment, glaring through the flames at Winchester, who is casually sipping from his goblet. Marian smiles brightly at Robin. Robin finally turns and runs.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Guards!”   
_(Gisborne watches the gang disappear into town, then goes to the wall and leans against it in pain. Winchester approaches the Sheriff, who is sitting slumped in his chair with his head on his arm.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Well, you said it’d be entertaining, but that was really something. _(Turns to Gisborne.)_ And once again, gentlemen, it’s a pleasure doing business with you. _(Turns to Marian and his men.)_ Bring the girl.”

**Gisborne:** _(Looking up at Marian in the cloister:)_ “Marian! _(Marian struggles with her chains as she is pulled away into the east exterior corridor.)_ Marian! _(Looks at the Sheriff.)_ I’m surprised you gave in to his demands.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stands. Through his teeth:)_ “I had to get his signature! We made a deal. _(Gisborne glares at him, then miserably hangs his head. Isabella makes a ‘Tsk’ sound from her chair. The Sheriff turns to face her.)_ You have something to add?”   
**Isabella:** “Since you ask. _(Rising from her chair:)_ Surely it’s not wise for the Leader of the Black Knights to give in to one of his allies so easily. It might make others think he’s a soft touch.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A soft touch? _(Chuckles. Turns back to Gisborne: Quietly, catching Gisborne’s eye again:)_ But now… I have his signature.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Catching his meaning:)_ “I’ll send a squad of men.”  
 **Sheriff:** “No. No, we do this one quietly. _(The Sheriff points to Allan, who is rubbing his cheek.)_ Bring your boy.”  
 _(The Sheriff looks to Isabella who smiles broadly at him. Vaisey shakes his head then walks down the east corridor. Gisborne jerks his head to Allan to follow. Allan does so slowly. Winchester goes down the steps to his coach, putting on his gloves. A man in a black cloak with Winchester’s coat of arms waits by the coach door. Winchester gets in and sits by Marian, who is already waiting in the coach. The cloaked man folds up the steps.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Home!”  
 _(The man mounts a horse next to a second black-cloaked man.)_  
 ****

**Inside the coach.  
** _(Winchester grips Marian’s chin to force her to look at him.)  
_ **Marian:** “Get your hands off me.”  
 **Winchester:** “Spirit… just like your mother. Do you know, I may keep you in your bondage for awhile after we arrive. It does suit you wonderfully.”  
 _(Marian jerks her head away.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(A road through a clearing.The gang are waiting off the road to intercept the coach and rescue Marian. All have gotten rid of their costumes, except that Much is still wearing a string of colourful ribbons. The coach enters the clearing.)  
_ **Will:** “Here they come. The road.”  
 **Robin:** “Will, you take out the two outriders. Much, John, Djaq, you cover me while I rescue Marian.” _(The coach stops just inside the clearing.)_  
 **Much:** “What are they doing? They’re stopping.” _(Robin frowns in confusion. Marian looks out, coolly wondering if Robin is at work.)_   
****

**The road.  
** _(Winchester kicks down the steps and stands on the top one.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Why have we stopped? _(The outriders turn their horses around, one to either side of the coach. The Sheriff pulls back his hood and faces Winchester. Surprised:)_ It’s you!”   
**Sheriff:** “Yes, me. _(Gisborne, hooded, comes up behind Winchester.)_ Did you really think I would just smile and let you have Sussex? _(Chuckles. Gisborne removes his hood.)_ A clue… _(Shakes his head. Almost inaudibly:)_ No.”   
_(Allan stands by the coach horse as Gisborne taps Winchester’s shoulder, his curved dagger in his hand. Winchester turns around.)  
_ **Winchester:** “Hm?”   
_(Gisborne stabs Winchester as the Sheriff “ooh"s silently. Marian watches in horror from the coach. His plan gone awry, Robin is in shock and still watching from the trees with the gang. He regains his composure and remembers his objective. )_  
 **Robin:** “Marian!”  
 _(Robin runs off through the trees around the clearing. Gisborne jabs his dagger in further as Allan miserably comforts the horse. Robin runs, bow and arrows in hand. Gisborne lets go of Winchester, who grabs his belly and coughs.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "A little sweetener for you. _(Winchester falls to his knees as Gisborne pokes his head into the coach.)_ A little bonus.”   
_(Winchester lies dead on the ground. Gisborne helps Marian out and unlocks her shackles. Marian is staring at Winchester.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You’re safe now, Marian.”   
**Marian:** “Thank you.”   
_(Marian looks at the Sheriff, who chuckles, satisfied with his deed. Meanwhile, Robin has run around to the far side of the clearing only to find Marian sitting behind Gisborne on his horse and the Sheriff coming up beside them. The Sheriff looks at Gisborne and Marian as he passes them to take the lead.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Sweet. Very sweet.”   
_(They ride off, Robin watching wide-eyed in disbelief. Marian looks back at him plaintively. Robin’s anger flares as he is helpless to intervene.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(A mud-like, unappealing stew bubbles in a pot over the fire. Much sighs and bangs his spoon in frustration on the lip of the pot. A bit of the ribbon decoration is still hanging from his temple. The rest of the gang sit forlornly round the camp, poking at the food on their plates. Robin kicks the compacted dirt under his seat with his heel.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Irritably:)_ “What?”  
 **Much:** “I’m trying to think of the good bit. _(Little John sighs. Beside him, Djaq almost imperceptibly shakes her head at Much.)_ Even on a bad day there’s always something good. _(Pauses.)_ What my mother used to say. _(Little John starts to take a bite, but Much continues and Little John stops, annoyed as Much steps around him with bread for Robin and Will.)_ But today, Winchester’s betrayed us… _(hands the bread to Robin and Will, then turns back for his kitchen)_ … the pact’s been signed, Allan is “Gisborne’s man,” Marian’s galloped off… _(Much stops to look at Djaq vigorously shaking her head at him, but he ignores her warning, continuing to his kitchen. Turning around to face the gang:)_ I mean, help me out here ’cause I’m struggling!”  
 **Djaq:** “Much, shut up.”  
 _(Much spoons himself a bowl and goes to sit on a large root near Robin’s feet.)  
_ **Much:** “Robin’s alive. That’s a good thing. That’s a very good thing. Because for a minute there that was looking—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Shut up, Much!”  
 **Much:** _(Takes a spoonful.)_ “And if I may say so—”  
 **Little John:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Much, shut up!”  
 **Much:** _(Looks around at at them all.)_ “We can’t just eat in silence!”  
 _(Robin throws his crust of bread at Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “Shut up, Much!”  
 _(Will, Djaq and Little John all throw their bread at Much.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Isabella’s Chamber.  
** _(Isabella sits at her desk, fussing with some papers as she hears a knock at her door.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Come in. _(Marian slowly enters the room.)_ You’re back.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods.)_ “Guy told me it was you who convinced the Sheriff to come rescue me.”  
 **Isabella:** “I just gave him a little nudge in the right direction.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, I just wanted to thank you.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Coolly:)_ “Think nothing of it.”  
 _(The two look at one another for a moment then look away. There is an awkward silence between them due to their argument over Allan being the spy. Marian purses her lips, nods to herself and heads towards the door. Isabella looks as if she wants to say something, but can’t find the words.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Opening the door, she stops and leans on it then turns back:)_ “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
 **Isabella:** _(After a moment, honestly:)_ “I couldn’t. It had gone on too long. I thought if I could just take some of the blame off of Allan then Robin would forgive him.”  
 **Marian:** “But Allan couldn’t give up the money.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No. He’s made his choice, but we have an understanding.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turning back into the room:)_ “And what’s that exactly? _(Grinning, despite herself:)_ Are you still sleeping with him?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Marian smiles wider, shaking her head as Isabella gives her a guilty look:)_ “Maybe a little. _(Marian laughs.)_ Are you still flirting with my brother?” _  
_ **Marian:** _( _Closes the door behind her, d_ efensively:) _“I do not flirt with him!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Snorts:)_ “Oh, who are you kidding? You’re shameless.”  
 **Marian:** _(Conceding:)_ “I may try and charm him for information occasionally but-”  
 **Isabella:** “Semantics. _(Isabella walks to the drinks table and pours out something strong for both of them.)_ Just be careful. My brother is not to be trusted.”  
 **Marian:** “What about the Commander? _(Isabella looks at her:)_ You’ve met her, can she be trusted?”  
 **Isabella:** “Ah. _(Picks up the drinks and hands one to Marian:)_ We’re going to be completely honest and open with each other from now on, correct? _(Marian nods, Isabella sighs:)_ Then take a seat, there’s something I have to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
